Long Lost Love
by xxlivingxdeadxchickxx
Summary: Rei and Kai have been betrothed. They are meeting for the first time at the age of 13. I don't own anything related to beyblade. Yaoi in later chapters. First few chapters are 2 years between Rei and Kai. No flames, EVER! Rated M for later.
1. Long Lost Love part 1

Sorry, but I couldn't think of Rei and Kai's parent's names, so I just made them up. Once again I'm sorry. I'm also sorry if any of the names are real.

Long Lost Love

Chapter 1: Kai and Rei Meet (part 1)

A young, 13 years old Rei Kon was waiting in the living room, in one of the many mansions the Hiwatari's owned. He was there with his parents, waiting for Lao and Lily Hiwatari, and along with their son, Kai, who he was to share was to share a room with for the next two years. See, his parents were here in Russia to work at one of the research building for a game called Beyblade that was becoming very popular. They were staying here because of two reasons. One, they had to work with the Hiwatari's at the building and two. They were his parent's best friends, so they trusted them, or so that's what they told Rei. That wasn't the only reason they were here in Russia, the other reason was so that Kai and Rei would get to know the other. They were betrothed since birth but only the parents knew that. They had planned it since Cho and Lily found out they got pregnant around the same time. All four of them, best friends since high school.

Anyway, as they sat down in the living room for ten minutes, the Hiwatari's made their way out. A man of 36, a woman of 34 and a teen of 13, walked out. Lao had short blue and gray hair with piercing blue eyes. Lily, had long black hair that went to the middle of her back, who had piercing crimson eyes. Kai had his father's hair and his mother's eyes. Rei looked at him and couldn't stop staring. It was really hard not to. See, Rei was gay, which was really good to the parent's plans and thankfully, Kai was too. When Kai saw Rei, he did the same thing; he couldn't look away from Rei.

"Cho, Kurai, it's really good to see, when was the last time?" Lily said/asked.

"Thirteen years? When we found out about being pregnant." Cho said. "This must be Kai. I last saw you when your mom was still pregnant. Anyway this is Rei." Cho said pushing Rei up to stand in front of her. Kai and Rei still had their eyes locked.

"Kai, Why don't you show Rei were he'll be staying. And then show him round town, it's a beautiful day." Lily said turning towards Kai. Following his eyes she saw Kai and Rei staring at the other one. A small smile graced her lips. She gave a Kai a small push that knocked him out of his daze. He looked at his mother.

"What?"

"Take Rei and help him take his stuff up to your room and then show him around town." His mother repeated.

"Oh…ok…come on Rei." Kai said with a small blush on his face, bending down to pick up some of Rei's things. He brought up the stuff up to his room, Rei following. Kai having the nerve to ask a question like this did.

"Hey Rei, Are you gay, bi, or straight?" at the sound of the question, Rei blushed deeper then Kai's eyes.

"Umm… should that really matter?"

"Well…yeah I mean we are going to share the same bed, unless you wanna sleep on the floor."

"I'll share a bed… to answer your question…I'm gay."

"Good then I won't mind…sharing a bed with you."

"Why is that?"

"Cause I am to."

"Oh ok." Rei said smiling. As they made their way in Kai's room, they set his stuff on the bed then headed out into the city for the grand tour.

Walking down the street. Kai and Rei entered a coffee place where his best friends worked, Tala and Bryan. As he walked up to them he tried to introduce them.

"Rei this is-"

"Tala and Bryan" Rei finished for him.

"How'd you know their names?"

"Because when I was last here in Russia. I ended up staying at Tala's. It was before they moved here."

"Oh yeah now I remember you…I used to call him kitten!! He would blush every time to it was sooo cute." Tala said a with a smirk as Rei blushed. Kai looked at Rei and smiled. Tala seeing this pulled him away from Rei and Bryan.

"You like Rei don't you?" Tala said with a smirk. Kai blushed.

"I don't know, I just meet him today and I just can't stop staring at him. I keep catching him staring at me too. I think I might like him." Kai said with a blush.

"He does like you. He acted a little like when I meet him but he was…I don't know blushing but when ever your name has been said or when you look at him, he goes all red, like your eyes. It's like real love. Ahh maybe it is love. What happens to you when you're around him?"

"My heart speeds up…my stomach gets all knotted and I go light headed."

"That's how I feel when I'm with Bryan…so yeah you're in love with the kitten!"

"Stop calling him that!!!!" Kai yelled at his redheaded friend.

"See you are…your defending him!" At the thought of loving the neko, he blushed and went back to Rei. Rei and Bryan had been talking about what had happened in their lived since they last saw each other. How Tala and Bryan had gotten together. Ever since Rei was small, he knew they liked each other but never this much.

"Rei can we go I have talk to you." Kai said when he went back to his newfound love.

"Uhh… sure. See ya later guys." Rei said being dragged out of the coffee shop. Kai and Rei walked down the street as it stared to rain. They ran to the nearest park to stop and wait till the rain ended or at least slowed down. They walked to a large willow tree and sat down at the base, where they couldn't get wet. Rei sitting down, Kai sitting down next to him. Rei shivered from the cold and moved closer to Kai. Kai felling the closeness, he blushed again. Rei turned to look at Kai and saw the blush. Rei smirked and nudged Kai's arm, getting his attention. Kai looked down to ask why he did that.

"Because you were blushing for the fifth time today. When you were talking to Tala, I saw that blushes you had on. Its cute though." Rei said with a smirk.

"Your cute too when you blush or not." Kai whispered in Rei's ear. Rei blushed once again, deeper then Kai's eyes. Rei looked into Kai's eyes and saw love and the want to kiss the black haired teen. They looked at each other's eyes and slowly moved in. Closer and closer, inch by inch, they were just a 2 cm a part when…

"Rei? Is that you?" meet their ears. They looked up to see two guys that had confused faces on. Rei looking toward them remembered them from when he was in Japan.

"Tyson? Max? Is it you?"

"Up it sure is us." Tyson said running toward Rei. Not meaning to, he pushed Kai out of the way and hugged Rei with all his might. Max walked over to help Kai of the ground.

"Sorry about that it's just we haven't seen Rei for… for…5 years? I think?" turning to Tyson and Rei.

"Yeah about that…um Tyson? I can't breath." Rei said trying to push Tyson off of him.

"Ohh sorry Rei. Like Max said its been forever I just didn't think we'd see you here in Russia. What are you doing here? Another one of your parents' jobs?"

"That and other thinks, I think they're planning something. I've heard them whispering to them self's when they think I'm not listening. They keep talking about the one I'm betrothed to. So I came to one conclusion, I'm marring someone here in Russia." Rei said looking at each of the other teens. "So what are you two doing here?" Rei asked turning to Max and Tyson.

"We're here one vacation. Mr. D said we could finally take some off together and we decided to come here. We haven't been seeing each other lately due to the battles. I missed him so much." Tyson explained to Rei.

"You two are still together?"

"Up we are. But now that we know someone here, we won't be so bored just traveling."

"Sure actually, I just got here myself and I meet Kai, his is the house I'm staying at, and guess this. I'm staying here for two years. So I know my parents are planning something." Rei mumbles out the last part. "Anyway Kai and me better get back to his house the sun is setting. It reminds me of Japan around this time. Anyway bye, bye, guys so you later." Rei said turning around and grabbing Kai's hand. Tyson and Max saw Kai with a slight blush, both giggled.

"They make a cute couple don't they?" Max asked Tyson after they were out of hearing range.

"Yeah they do. If they do get together it would make Rei really happy. Anyway now that the sun is setting we probably should get back to the hotel." Tyson said grabbing Max's hand and walked back to their hotel.

------------------With Rei and Kai-----------------

As the sun set, Kai and Rei made their way back to Kai's house. Rei behind Kai all the way back to the house since he had remembered when he grabbed Kai's hand. He didn't say anything before but he had noticed Kai's blush, when he grabbed his hand. Kai was thinking to him self all the way back.

'Why had Rei grabbed my hand? It felt nice, like I could feel love radiating from his hand. Either that or it was mine that was doing the love radiating from the hand. Either way, it felt nice. I wonder what Rei is doing all the way back there.' Kai though as he turned his head slightly to see Rei staring at him with a gaze that could melt anyone to their knees. Kai saw the look and quickly turned, blushing more red then his eyes. When Rei had caught Kai looking at him, he looked into Kai's eyes, he saw love.

'Was that love or something else. I hope it was love, even though I just meet him, I'm in love with him. I'm going to have a talk with my mom when we get home.' Rei thought as he saw the house coming into view.

Sorry if your reading my other story, "five years later" i have been busy writing this one and haveing writters block.


	2. Long Lost Love part 2

**Chapter 2: Kai and Rei Meet (part 2)**

When Rei and Kai got home, Rei had told his mother he had to talk to her, and she agreed. Now in his mother and father's room, Rei sat on the bed with Cho looking into Rei's eyes.

"So Rei what did you want to talk about?" Cho asked her son.

"I'm in love with Kai. I know we just meet but I feel stronger feelings then I did with Lee. And I'm just so confused." Rei said explaining to his mother. Cho just stared at him and went to hug him tight. Rei was taken back by this but returned the hug, crying on her shoulder. Cho felt her shirt become wet and pulled him away to see his crying.

"Rei, what's wrong why are you crying?"

"What if he doesn't love me back and I know we just meet but I mean never love me. I love him so much I don't want to get hurt like when I found out Lee didn't love me. I don't want my heart to shatter again. I took me a full year to get over that, but since I have stronger feelings for Kai, I don't know how long this would take if he didn't love me." Rei said on the verge of tears again.

"Honey, the only thing I can think of now is to tell him. If he doesn't love you back or won't love you ever, your father and I will help you get over it. Okay?" Cho said wiping away Rei's tears. Rei nodded his head and walked out to his and Kai's room. When he arrived, he saw Kai laying down on the bed listening to "Time Of Dying" by Three Days Grace, one of Rei's favorite songs and group. As the song ended, it started up again.

_On the ground I lay motionless, in pain _

_I can see pain flashing before my eyes_

_Did I fell asleep? Is this all a dream? _

_Wake me up_

_I'm living a nightmare_

_I will not die, I will not die_

_I will survive_

About this time, Rei had started singing, unaware of the crimson eyes following him as he also began to dance.

_I will not die_

_I'll wait here for you_

_I feel alive when you're beside me_

_I will not die_

_I'll wait here for you_

_In my time of dying_

_On this bed I lay_

_Losing everything_

_I can see my life passing me by_

_Was it all too much?_

_Or just enough_

_Wake me up I'm living in a nightmare_

_I will not die_

_I will survive_

_I will not die_

_I'll wait here for you_

_I feel alive when you're beside me_

_I will not die_

_I'll wait here for you_

_In my time of dying_

_I will not die_

_I'll wait here for you_

_I feel alive when you're beside me_

_I will not die_

_I'll wait here for you_

_In my time of dying_

_I will not die_

_I'll wait here for you (feel alive)_

_I feel alive when you're beside me (feel alive)_

_I will not die (feel alive)_

_I'll wait here for you_

_In my time of dying_

After the song ended, so did Rei. When he turned back to Kai, he saw him with a surprised expression. When Rei realized why Kai had the expression on his face, he turned bright red. Kai saw this and smiled at him. Rei saw Kai smiling at him and blushed even deeper red. Kai got of the bed and slowly walked over to Rei, coming a few inches away from his face. If it was even possible, Rei blushed even redder.

"That was beautiful Rei. I didn't know anyone could do something so…Sexy" Kai said making Rei look up in surprise. They stared into the other's eyes until Kai closed the separation between the two faces. Rei's eyes went wide then slowly slid shut, kissing Kai back. Wrapping Rei in his arms, Kai guided them both to his bed and fell on it. Kai pulled Rei closer to him and pressed his tongue against Rei's bottom lip, asking for permission. Rei opened his mouth, having a wet intruder snaking its way inside the wet cavern. Rei moaned as the tongue tangled with his. Hearing this, Kai also moaned, giving Rei the urge to purr, like the little kitten he was. Kai heard this and pulled away, making Rei whimper.

"What was that?" Kai asked with a confused face.

"You know those myths about neko-jins?" Rei asked with a worried look on his face.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"What do you think about them?"

"What do I think of them? I don't know. I think if they were real, I would think it would be cool and but I wouldn't want to be by them but Rei they don't, they're just a myth."

"Not really. They do exist but aren't like the myths you hear about them. They don't tear you up or kill humans. They do purr when they're happy, they do growl when they're angry to. It's also true that act just like cats." Then Rei grew silent. "What would you say if I told you I was a neko-jin?" Rei asked Kai not looking in his eyes.

Kai just stared at Rei in confusion, and then it clicked.

"You're a neko-jin? Wow. That's…really…" Kai started but was cut off when Rei ran out of the room. Not believing this, Kai chased after him. Just as he ran out of his room, he heard the front door slam. Running faster, he tried to chase after Rei. Coming up to the living room, he saw Cho, and stopped, afraid of running into her.

"What happened?" Cho asked Kai looking between him and the door. Kai slowly caught his breath and repeated what happened. He explained what went on after Rei had talked to her, about Rei dancing and singing, the passionate kiss shared between them (Kai had a blush when talking about the kiss), when Rei started purring, and then him explaining that he was a neko-jin.

"And then he ran off. I tried running after him but he was too fast for me. And then I ran into you." Kai said letting out a sigh.

"Hmm…well if I was Rei I would probable do the same thing. See, his first love, when he found out he was a neko-jin, freaked out and called animal control. He probable thought you'd do the same thing." Cho explained to Kai.

"Would you know where he might be?" Kai asked with worry in his voice.

"Hmm… maybe somewhere where like a park, somewhere you two had a…"moment" together." Cho explained to Kai. Kai had to think for a minute, and then it came to him, the willow tree him and Rei were sitting under in the park. Standing to his feet, he told Cho that he had an idea where he might be. Running to the door, Kai realized it was raining. He grabbed an umbrella and ran outside, towards the park.

**The Park**

Under a willow tree, where the rain was coming down heavily, sat a young neko-jin, crying to him self. His arms were wrapped around his knees tightly. He was cold and shivering but paid no mind to it. All he could think about was the pain in his heart. Rei was crying hard but due to the rain anyone passing by would not notice the difference. His heart was aching and he just felt like dieing. Kai had not returned his feelings or that's what Rei had thought by the way Kai began explaining to him. Many people passed him and asked if he was all right but he replayed with a "fine". But most people just would ignore him, thinking him a homeless person.

He estimated crying under the willow tree for about 45 minutes until he felt a pair of familiar eyes on him. He paid no mind them as they sat down next to him. He heard an umbrella close then being sat down on the ground next to the other person. He felt himself being pulled into a chest and just started to cry harder. He felt his hair being pet then started to purr despite himself. He already knew who it was. After about 10 minutes of being held. He lifted his head up to look into crimson eyes filled with sadness and worry but saw a happy smile that he could only tell said, " I'm so happy I found" smile. He smiled back and leaned back on Kai's chest. Kai wrapped his arms around Rei and just held him, warming him up both physically and emotionally.

After about half an hour later, Kai could feel soft breathing and purring and looked down to see Rei had fallen asleep with a small smile on his face. Kai picked Rei up bridal-style and carried Rei back to the house.


	3. Long Lost Love part 3

Long Lost Love

Chapter 3: Kai and Rei meet (part 3)

At 10:00 in the morning, the sun shined in front of a neko-jin's face, forcing him to awaken. Shifting so the sun was out of his face, his back towards the window. Realizing that when he shifted, he had arms wrapped around him. Slowly opening his eyes, looking up, he saw crimson eyes, and a soft smile. Rei had stiffened and then tried to relax. He lied there for about a minute until he remembered what had happened yesterday. Falling in love with a person he just meet, meeting with friends he hadn't seen in years, singing and dancing in front of the same person, kissing him, then telling him that he was a mythical neko-jin, running off into the dead of night, in the rain, and then falling to sleep with the person he had fallen for. He started to cry again. Kai looked down to see tears flowing from the beautiful sunset colored eyes. He lifted his hand, wiping the tears away, and holding Rei tighter. Rei was taken aback from this and stiffened again. Then looked up.

"Why?" Rei had asked the question, just barely loud enough for Kei to hear.

"Why what?"

"Why did you come after me? You learned what I am and still you want to be with me? Why"

"Because I…I love you. That's why. When I found out you're a neko-jin, it made me love you more, too know that you trusted me to know that about you, too know that the person I love is more unique then I originally thought. That's what I was going to tell you before you ran off. "That's…really…unique" that's what I was going to say but you ran off." Kai explained to Rei. Suddenly Rei started to cry again and clung to Kai's shirt, letting the tears flow freely. Kai wrapped his arms around Rei and just held him, silently telling him its ok.

After about five minutes of Rei crying, he lifted his head to kiss Kai, loving the feeling of all his pain going away. Kai, who was surprised to feel lips on his own, kissed Rei back, loving the warmth coming from the neko. Feeling Kai respond, Rei pressed his tongue against Kai bottom lip, asking to be let in. Opening his mouth, Kai felt Rei's tongue sneak it's way in. As their tongues collided, they both moaned. They battled for dominants but Rei let Kai win, feeling the urge to be the uke. Kai slid his arms down Rei's sides, lightly touching every inch of Rei's body, and loving the smoothness of Rei's kitten like body. Every inch, Kai went down lower and lower, caressing Rei's skin, loving the moans and purrs his kitten made. Rei, in return, slid his fingers slowly down Kai's back, making him moan. They would have continued if not for a gasp at the door. Turning to the door, they saw Cho and Lily staring at them with a wide eyes and a small blush.

"Sorry we should have knocked, we just wanted to know if you two made it home alright. I can see that you did. We need to talk to you both but from what we saw you two will be happy with the news. Just get ready and we'll be in the parlor waiting there with your fathers." Lily said as she closed the door. Cho turned to Lily.

"I'm so glad that happened, would you believe the look on their faces if we told them if they weren't together. It would have been a nightmare. I don't thing Rei would ever speak to me again."

"I know same with Kai, he would probably not speak to me and move out. I'm just happy that they got together before we told them." As she said that the door opened to revel a blushing Rei and a Kai not looking at either of them.

"That was quick but you two didn't have to stop when we interrupted you. You two had all the time in the world." Cho said to the two teens. Grabbing Rei's arm, Cho said something into Rei's ear that made him blush harder then he did when he came out. Kai seeing this grabbed his hand and asked his something that Cho, a neko-jin also, could not hear.

"What did she say?"

"She said I looked flushed and also that she was happy I found someone like you because of the surprise our parent have for us." Kai just stared at Rei, as his blush grew redder by the word. Smiling, Kai leaned over and kissed Rei on the cheek. When he pulled away he felt three pairs of eyes, the mothers and Rei's. Rei was holding his cheek and the mother had a smile on their faces. Thinking, 'I'm so glad this will work out.'

As they made their way down the stairs, Rei and Kai holding hands and the mothers staring at them. After a few moments the four made it to the parlor, where the fathers were sitting on the couch, talking about the arrangement. As the doors opened the father stopped and looked at Rei and Kai. The mothers came next. Sitting on a loveseat, Rei leaned his head on Kai's shoulder, still holding hands. Cho and Lily sat beside their husbands.

"So what's the big surprise?" Kai asked getting more nervous as the parents smiled more.

"Well… like I said to Rei, its something you two will have no problem with because you two are together now. Rei…Kai…when you turn 21...after you graduate form collage…you will to be…married."

"I knew it!!! That's why we came here!!! Not just cause of your jobs but to marry me off!!!… thank you" Rei yelled then went to hug his parents. Thanking them over and over that he was to be married to Kai, the love of his life. Kai was just…happy. He was to marry the only person he had ever loved, had trusted Rei the first moment they meet. Getting up, Kai walked to Lao and held out his hand to shake it, not one to hug his father since he turned 10. Lao held out his hand and did something unexpected, he yanked Kai down and hugged him. Kai, just stood there then returned the hug. Letting go, Kai went to Lily and hugged her as well. When he saw Rei staring at him, Kai went to kiss Rei, ignoring the eyes he felt on him. Breaking apart, they saw that their parents were gone and the door was closed, thinking they wanted their privacy. Walking out of the parlor, Rei and kai grabbed their coast and went for a walk outside around the park.


	4. Long Lost Love part 4 plus new roommate

Long Lost Love

Chapter 4: Kai and Rei meet (part 4) and a new roommate

It's been two years since Kai and Rei meet, feel in love, and had the best damn years of their life. But know they were at the airport waiting for Rei and his parent's plane to leave. Kai was holding onto Rei, preventing him from falling form the crying. See, Rei and his parent's were living with Kai and his, for the last two years. Now they were just about to leave. Rei and kai had the best damn night last night and Kai had found out something else about neko-jins, they had two animal spirits inside of them, one for the mate and one of them to keep. Only the males had the spirits. Rei had a tiger named, Drigger and a phoenix named, Dranzer. The mate's only received the other spirit during sex, there for the best damn night of their lives. Kai had received Dranzer. Kai also know has the ability to talk to Rei and vise versa for Rei, thorough the mind. Also with Dranzer.

"Plane 2456 from Russia to China is set to go, please all passengers for that plane please make your way to the plane now." the announcement had broken their thoughts.

" I love you so much Rei, remember that." Kai said lifting Rei up for a kiss. " Here. This is for you. It has a picture of me and writing inside. I have one too with your picture." Kai said holding out two lockets. "When you see what's inside, I know that it'll have you never forget me, but I know that's not possible after last night." Kai said with a chuckle, then his eyes filled with sadness, he had a small sad smile on as well. Rei took the locket and opened hit up. Immediately blushing, there in the locket, is a picture of Kai in only a pair of boxers that Rei had bought for him the first Christmas. The boxers were pure black silk with red flames coming up from the bottom, with writing in gold silk saying, "Property of Rei Kon". Looking up to look at Kai, he flew into Kai's arms, thanking him over and over again. Kai just held onto Rei, not wanting to let go. But since the plane would leave with them, Kai let go and captured Rei in one last passionate kiss.

"All passengers on flight 2456 please proceed to gate 5B, Thank you."

Kai and Rei broke apart. Seeing Rei crying again, Kai wiped the tears away and kissed his cheek.

"I love you Rei now and forever." Kai said over a whisper.

"I love you too Kai, now and forever." Rei said feeling tears escaping again. He turned towards his parents where they were waiting for him. Holding out her arm, Cho held onto Rei, saying soothing words like, "you'll see him again" and "I know it hurts but you'll love him for ever and he will you."

Four Years Later at Urashima Collage

Rei Kon was walking up the stairs to find his dorm. When he arrived, he went to the office to receive his key and room number he was going to stay at for his remaining stay at the collage. He had been lonely and wanting to at least talk to Kai but he couldn't due to be so far away form him. When he arrived back in China he tried to contact Kai through his mind but found out he couldn't due to he had to be within 100 miles from Kai. Since Rei was in China and Kai was in Russia it didn't work out so good. He missed Kai so much. Well now he was in Japan, even further away from Kai. Oh how he wanted to just be held in Kai's arms like the person behind him was holding him…

Wait somebody holding him from behind…Rei twisted to see crimson eyes, black hair, and a lip piercing. Backing away slowly…Rei ran for his life, not wanting to be held in the arms of a stranger again. Walking to the park on campus, Rei sat down trying to catch his breath. Leaning up against the tree, Rei closed his eyes, feeling like he's seen those eyes before. He couldn't think of it though. Signing, Rei closed his eyes and leaned against the tree. He sat there, not wanting to find his dorm anymore. He just wanted Kai to hold him.

'Rei? Can you hear me?' came a voice all to familiar.

'Kai? Is that you? That means your near me! Where are you Kai!?' Rei asked with excitement.

"I'm in front of you" Kai said out loud trying to catch his breath. Rei opened his eyes to find the guy that was holding him from before. Same crimson eyes, black hair, and lip piercing. Rei's eyes went huge at the sight of him. He quickly got up and hugged Kai, apologizing for running away. Kai wrapped his arms around Rei.

"Its okay you didn't know and I changed a lot from four years ago. God I missed you Rei, so much. I love you so much." Kai whispered against Rei's lips. As he closed in, he heard a beep, beep, beep, snapping his eyes open, Kai shot up and slammed the snooze button on his alarm clock. Looking around his room, Kai saw no one but him self in it. He had dreams similar to this one for the past year. Rei would be walking up the stairs or somewhere ahead of him and Kai would come up behind him and hug him like his life depended on it. It SUCKED. Kai hated it.

He got out of bed and started to get ready for his new roommate. Originally his room was a single, just for himself but the head master, a.k.a his father, had told him due to a shortage on rooms, he would have to share his. As Kai just got done, a knock came at his door. Kai walked to the door and opened it to see a male his age with long black hair with red strikes that went down to his back knees with golden eyes and three piercing. One on his left ear, nose, and on his lip on the opposite side Kai has. He was staring into Kai's eyes and smiled.

"Oh I'm lucky," the stranger said as he walked in.

"And what do you mean by that?"

"I get to share a room with a hot Russian like your self."

"How did you know I was Russian?"

"Because I've fallen in love with you and know everything about you, like your fiancée is Rei Kon, a neko-jin. And that before he left you gave him a ring and a locket of yourself inside in only a pair silk black boxers he gave you." Kai just stared at him withy wide eyes. Only a few people knew of the ring and locket. Since Rei resembled the other male in the room, he just assumed it had to be Rei, and be right.

'You know, you're awfully cute' Kai thought.

'Really I always thought I looked like a cat' Rei thought with a smirk.

"It is you, Kitten"

"Of course its me, Phoenix. When I got here I was surprised when I went to your dad's office for having my room switched. Its wasn't due to having to little rooms."

"Really? I thought that had to be a lie because then people wouldn't have been accepted."

Rei walked over to Kai and kissed him like never before, happy that HIS, Phenoix was in his arms. Kai felt the same way with HIS, Kitten but just happy to be able to hold him, to see him, and to love him.

* * *

gomen everyone that its sooo short. 


	5. Tala's confusion

Long Lost Love

Chapter 5: Tala's Confusion

Finally after four years of being away, Kai and Rei had finally been reunited. After four _long _years,they were able to hold each other in their arms. Just lying on the only bed in the room, bodies tangled and meshed together. Kai petting Rei's hair with his right hand, the other laying across Rei's lean waist. Purring could be heard as happy as a cat who had found his true love.

While laying and just enjoying each other's company, a knock came to the door and both yelled, "GO AWAY UNLESS YOU WANT TO DIE". They knew the other person heard them but heard another knock, followed with a voice yelling, "OPEN THIS DOOR KAI HIWATARI OR I'LL BREAK IT DOWN!" Recognizing the voice, Kai said a confirmed answer allowing the other to enter. A red haired man with black strikes entered and stopped when noticing Kai's company on the bed. Rei looked at the new comer and smiled. Looking confused, Tala was staring into smirking golden eyes that would make a sunset jealous.

"Kai? What are you doing with him? What about Rei, your kitten?" Tala asked with confusion in his voice.

"What about him, Tala?"

"What do you mean, "what about him?" Aren't you kinda cheating on him? With this guy?"

'What are you doing to Tala, Phoenix?' Rei though to Kai.

'I figured we can pretend I'm with you and I had gotten passed you at the same time. To see how far this can go, till Tala figured it out. It could be fun.' Kai thought back. As Rei heard this, he smirked and turned back to Tala.

"Yeah Tala what about this Rei? If, by now, he didn't come back, what makes you think he would now?" Rei said with a smirk on his face. At this statement, Tala walked over to Kai and slapped him hard, leaving a red hand print. Looking up at Tala, Rei and Kai's mouths were gapped open. Rei moved so Kai could get off the bed, and Kai slammed Tala against the wall. Rei moved behind Kai and put his hand on Kai's shoulder, telling him to let Tala go. Tala slid down the wall and onto the floor. Looking down on Tala, Kai had anger and regret for slamming his best friend up against the wall. Reaching out a hand, Kai pulled Tala off of the floor.

"Sorry Tala, but you know how my anger can get." Kai said apologizing to Tala.

"Its o.k. Kai. Who is that anyway?" Tala asked with confusion on his face. Rei looked at Tala then turned to Kai.

'What should I say, Phoenix?' Rei thought to Kai

'Make up something' Kai thought back

'Fine' Rei thought and turned to Tala, extending his right hand out.

"Hi, I'm Envi. Kai was just comforting me, I had just broke up with my boyfriend. And I'm his new roommate." 'Envi' said. (AN: "Envi" is pronounced "Envy". Its my nickname and I didn't want to add a new character, so used it that way.) Tala took Envi's hand and shook it.

"I'm Tala incase you haven't figured it out by now. I'm Kai's best friend. Where are you from Envi?"

"I'm originally from China but when I was younger my parents moved around a lot due to their jobs. I actually meet Kai when I was 13."

"Really I don't remember you then"

"It was when Bryan and you were in America" Kai answered.

"Really? Why didn't you tell me about him, Kai?"

"I had forgotten about him. When Rei came I forgot all about Envi until he got here this morning."

"Oh you forgot about me, huh? And after comforting me when you found out I was a neko-jin, in the rain under the willow tree." Envi said giving a disapproving look at Kai.

"Wait you're a neko-jin? So is Rei, Kai's fiancée! Maybe you know him?" Tala asked 'Envi'.

"If I do, I don't remember him, sorry." Envi apologized to Tala.

"Its alright. I didn't know if you did or not."

'He's so gullible, kitten.'

'Really, I hadn't noticed' Rei said cutting off the conversation when he heard footsteps coming towards the dorm room. Rei turned to walk towards the door and looked out. His eyes widened when he saw Bryan, Tyson, and Max headed towards the room. He looked towards Kai.

'Bryan, Tyson, and Max are headed towards here, Kai!!'

"They are?" Kai said out loud.

"Who are Kai? And who are you talking too you couldn't have heard anyone talking to you." Tala asked/said to Kai.

"Bryan, Tyson and Max are on their way here. I figured that Bryan would be but I didn't know Tyson and Max would be. Why didn't you tell me they were going to be going here, Kai" Rei hissed at Kai.

"I forgot to, I'm sorry. I thought since we're in JAPAN after all you would expect to see Tyson and Max again."

"Yeah but not at the same collage"

"What the hell are you talking about? How does Envi know Bryan, Max and Tyson?" Tala asked as the others waked in, looking around the room and spotting Envi, Max ran towards him, hugging tightly.

"R-mmm" Max was about to say when Kai's hand clamped on Max's mouth.

"Max, can I see you outside?" Kai asked. He turned towards Envi. "You too please?"

"Fine, be right back, guys." Envi said walking out the door. He turned towards the doorway, walking out and turning right. Looking at Max, Rei smiled. Seeing that, Max ran towards Rei's arms and squeezed him tight. Rei chuckled.

"Its nice to see you too, Max." Rei said with a big smile on his face, looking at Max, who smiled back.

"Its been awhile huh Rei-chan? But why did you stop me Kai-kun?" Max asked with confusion on his face.

"Because Tala thinks I'm "Envi", a friend of Kai's but thinks "Envi" is dating Kai. It's Kai's and mine's idea to see how far this joke will go till the others figure it out. So far the only people who know I'm back are you, Kai, and the headmaster, who is Kai's father. I'll also be staying in the same room as Kai due to the fact of "shortage of rooms" which is a big, fat, lie. So please don't tell anyone else about me being back, 'kay Maxie-kun?"

"Fine but what else is there that I should know?"

"Tala knows I'm a neko-jin and he knows that "Envi" doesn't know Rei. Get it?"

"Yeah its your logic, I've always gotten your logic, 'Envi'. " Max said as he saw Tala and the other's came out of the room.

"You know him too, Maxie?" Tala asked in a confused and irrated tone.

"Yeah, I meet him when he came here to Japan before he went to Russia, I meet him in central park, in Kyoto."

Hearing this, Tala turned towards 'Envi', just staring at him. Wondering why this 'Envi' person was so attached to Kai and Maxie, when he never heard of him, if he was so close to Kai, to make him forget the love and two years he shared with Rei, how come he never knew about him. How come he looked like the kitten, yet was not. How could this one person irate him so much that it made him turn out of the room and return to his, with Bryan in tow. Bryan and his room was three doors down from Kai's, and slammed the door. Kai and the others looked at each others, saddened and angry at the same time.


	6. EnviRei

Long Lost Love

Chapter 6: Envi=Rei

'Who the fuck is this Envi person anyway? I don't understand what Kai is thinking!' Tala was thinking as he made his way to Mythology class, two weeks after the conflict that transpired in Envi and Kai's room (1). Walking into the classroom, he saw that Envi was sitting next the only open seat left in the room. 'You have to be shitting me!' he yelled in his head. Looking around the room one more time to make sure there was no other seat left, he reluctantly went to sit next to him. The teacher walked in.

"Welcome class, how was your weekend? Good? Good, today we are learning about a race of people who are said to have cat blood in their system. Does anyone know what they are called?" the teacher asked her class.

"They are called Neko-Jins, ma'am. They also have spirit animals, two in fact. One for themselves and one for their mate, usually a human." Tala said without raising his hand.

"Very good, Tala. But how did you know about the spirit animals? It is not in our text books and is very rare that anyone even knows of them."

"I know this because I have-" Tala was cut off by "Envi's" hand covering his mouth.

"Sorry ma'am. I don't think Tala is feeling very good. Is it alright if I take him to the infirmary?"

"Sure go ahead, Envi"

Getting the OK, "Envi" and Tala made their way to the infirmary. Sitting on the cot, "Envi" made a frustrated noise and glared at Tala, eyes slitting.

"Are you nuts, Tala? Do you know what would have had happen if you admitted to meeting a real Neko-Jin? They would have thrown you into the loony bin and throw away the key!" Rei started mumbling in Cantonese, mumbling about what a buffoon Tala was and started cursing between English and Cantonese.

"You just proved my point, Envi. Envi is not your real name, now is it? Nope, I was right, you are Rei."

"And why do you say that? I have already proven to you that 'Rei' is not my real name."

"You were mumbling to yourself in Cantonese and English. Well, you were mumbling in Cantonese, and then you were going between English and Cantonese when you were swearing."

"That doesn't prove anything…Damn it! I suck at these. It was Kai's idea!" Rei shouted.

"That's right, Kitten. You do suck you have never been able to convince me that you were this "Envi" person. Though I give you credit on your acting skills. A few times I was almost convinced."

"Besides speaking two languages at once, what else got you?"

"Your cooking and the fact that you paint. The painting in your room? I saw you painting that one."

"You were, weren't you. Damn… I don't have any more classes, do you?"

"Nope, I was gonna head to the coffee shop after this class anyway. You wanna come?"

"Sure."

* * *

1. It's been two weeks since "Tala's Confusion". I had writer's block and, for the life of me, could not think of how to fill those in. Basically, Tala tried to get 'Envy' to slip up and do something that Rei would do. I also apologize for the short chapter after a whole year of silence. It is 8.31 AM here and I have been up for two days straight with about an hour or two in the past 50-55 hours. Somewhere around there.


	7. Author's Note

Author's Note

Dear Readers,

I recently had a review from a "Marieke16"

"Before I start this review I want you to know that this isn't a flame and that I'm not a homophobe but I can't help but question what the hell Kai's and Rei's parents were thinking when they betrothed their sons tohether, is there still a chapter comming up which explains all this or was the "they've been friends since highschool" the reason for the engagement? Don't take me wrong, you have a pretty intresting plotline but it lacks a bit of realism, I mean, forced marriages are generally closed to secure a "pure" bloodline between two families, so unless Rei can become pregnant because he's a Neko I can't really see any other reasons. I would advise you to include a chapter which explains this all to give your story a bit more depth.

I hope you aren't offended by this review and I whish you all the luck with your writers block.  
p.s.  
The joke on Tala was really funny :)"

If any of you were perhaps thinking the same thing, I have not made up my mind as to rather Rei with get pregnant or not. Another thing, about the reason as to Kai and Rei being betrothed? The reason is, yes it is because their parents were friends in high school but only in part. The majority reason is because while they were drunk the parents had agreed to have their first born child, be betrothed. I don't think they really thought about whether their first born would be girls or boys but as I said, they were drunk and not really thinking straight.


End file.
